Saint Tail and Jeanne
by shaniaswafford101
Summary: When Meimi and Seira become lovers, Maron and Miyako try to find a demon that murders brown hair girls. Can Meimi keep Seira safe, or will the nun meet her doom? Mated M for bloody and rape scenes. Also sex scene. Parings: Meimi/Seira and Maron/Miyako
1. Chapter 1

Saint Tail was talking to Seira. The nun-in-training was fixing up the alter and after she did that, she joined Meimi outside. Meimi's long orange hair gave the nun comfort, because she was still here. Meimi walked to the one year younger and slightly smaller girl. She gently wrapped her strong arms around Seira's waist. Another thief named Jeanne was watching them. Miyako was following Jeanne after learning her sercret. "Come on, Maron. We can see them toworrow." Miyako tells Maron. The cute thief agreed and they quickly left.

"Seira, I don't want you telling me anything about lost lambs." Meimi told Seira. She looked at Meimi and saw anger in her eyes.

"Is it my fault?" Seira asked. Meimi gasped hard.

"No! Of course not! It just that I feel this feeling everytime I leave you here alone I do a job. Like I gonna loose you. My best friend. But, I know why now." Meimi stated. She places her lips on Seira's lips.

Meanwhile, Maron and Miyako was doing their own little thing. I'm not going to go in detels about it.

Meimi had to break apart to give Seira oxygen. "Does this make us lovers, now?" Seira asked shyl. Meimi giggled at her cuteness.

"Sure. Ready for another kiss?" Meimi asked. Seira boldly kissed Meimi and Meimi took off her shirt. Seira laid her head againist Meimi's chest. Meimi wasn't going to force Seira into having it because of her nature. The girl's orphaned. The only people she have are the Sister and Meimi.

Meimi could tell that Seira was getting sleepy and she took her to the girl's room. She laid Seira down in her bed and get in it. She covered them both with covers. Meimi wrapped her arms around Seira protectively. The next morning, the Sister founded out that Meimi had slept with Seira. She wasn't angry. She was happy. She asked Meimi to Seira safe.

A/n: I'm going to end this chapter here. My other accounts has the name awakeandalive 1 and 2. Please enjoy and review


	2. A New Threat

Meimi and Seira was now lovers. Meimi takes the role of the boyfriend, while Seira takes the role of the girlfriend. Meimi had wrapped her arms around Seira's waist gently. She kissed her cheek. Asuka Jr, Sawatari, and Rina wasn't surpised. They knew that it was coming. They congrats the new couple. Maron and Miyako approached the gang. They were in the same position as Meimi and Seira, with Maron holding Miyako.

"We need to talk to you." Maron whipsered into Meimi's ear. Her hold on Seira tightened and Seira petted her lover's arms. The four exused themselves. Meimi stopped holding Seira long enough for Mikayo to take the grl by her hand. They left, leaving Meimi and Maron alone.

"What happened?" Meimi asked.

"A Demon is coming. Seira's in danger." Maron told Meimi. Meimi pondered this. She knew Demons were real, just never seen one.

"Seira's hair color is brown, right?" Maron asked. Meimi nodded her head. "Uh oh! Meimi! This Demon kills and assaults brown-haired girls." Maron told Meimi. The thief gasped.

"She's just 13! I won't let no one hurt her. I promised the Sister that I would keep her safe." Meimi told Maron. Maron nodded. She told Miyako to bring back Seira and they left.

Meimi approached the girl and embraced her. Seira hugged right back. Meimi puts her hand on Seira's chin gently and lifted it up. She reached down and kissed Seira's lips.

Meimi took Seira back to her house and her room. She sets Seira on the bed. Meimi started to undress. Her shirt, then her skirt and her socks and shoes. Meimi was only in her bra and panties. She looked at Seira, whose face had went red the moment Meimi's shirt hit the ground. Seira slowly took off her white nun's dress. Seira was left in white bra and panties. Meimi blushed as she looked at her girlfriend's body. Meimi sat on the bed and puts Seira on her lap. She kissed Seira's lips passionatly. Both of their bodies was on each other. After they made love to each other for one hour, Seira had went to sleep. Meimi was watching her still virgin lover. Meimi knew that Seira wasn't ready and she respected that.

I going to end the chapter right here. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
